Ribbon
by angelmelody1231
Summary: I am called ugly and un-cute and I know that I am. Only one person calls me cute and that person is "KU-CHAN!"


**One-shot: Ribbon **

**Snow: Hi~**

**Ikuto: Yo **

**Tadase: So Snow-san**

**Snow: Yes?**

**Tadase: Why are we?**

**Tadase: ON A PLANE!**

**Snow: Because I thought it would be funny how you would react and now (goes to mad mode laughing half to death)**

**Amu: Snow-chan I am scared of heights! (jumps into Snow's arms)**

**Snow: (Snapped out of mad mode and carries Amu princess style) Why me?!**

**Amu: Because if I jumped in the other people's arms they would tease me!**

**Snow: Okay (still carrying her) so what do you think I should do with this piece of luggage? **

**Ikuto: Throw her over board?**

**Amu: No don't!**

**Snow: Sure sound like fun~**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Nagi: Let go!**

**Kairi: This is acting so immature **

**Snow: (Lets go and throws her out)**

**Amu: AHHHHHH! HUH?**

**Snow: Amu-rin you do know that the plane has already landed and it a fake**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Snow: Enjoy the one-shot my first try be easy on me!**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara does not belong to Snow-koi it belongs to Peach-Pit**

**Snow: Yeah, one don't call me Snow-koi and two, enjoy yourselves! Chappie Roll or whatever they say**

**Amu Pov**

My name is Hinamori Amu I am 11 years old in grade 6. I have no special abilities and everyone always laugh at my looks, I mean I have pink hair and light yellowish honey-golden eyes and is almost an impossible eye and hair color.

I always teased about my looks and sometimes I get nervous about my looks and always try to look cute and pretty.

I am to class again as normal wearing the school uniform:

A white shirt buttoned orderly, a black blazer, normal school shoes, a red tie and the school's mini skirt. For decorations tie my waist-length pink hair in a pigtail, I put a hair clip shaped as a star and a keychain on my bag which is a bear.

I was walking until I heard the most annoying sound in the world coming at a half mile radius:

"AMU HOW YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WERE GOING TO WAKE ME UP!"

A spiky haired brown haired guy is my child hood friend, co-worker and classmate he works at the café my parents own, we are best friends and live next door to each other. Soma Kukai is his name. AND I WAS supposed to wake him up I felt lazy and left him.

"But, you can wake up yourself" I said grabbing my strawberry flavored lollipop and started licking it

"I want you to listen to me not eating your lollipop!" shouted Kukai

And yes you must be dying to know how WE became friends well it is a story to tell

_Flashback 3 years ago_

"_Welcome" I said as a new customer walked in _

_I smiled lightly and showed him to a seat and gave him the menu_

"_I think I will have some strawberry short cake and coffee" said the man_

"_Okay, I shall come back with your orders" I said lazily _

_I walked over to the front desk and gave mum and order she smiled at me brightly and took it and gave it to my Daddy the chef here._

"_Amu-chan you can take a rest if you want" said my mummy_

"_Ok, I could use some time to sleep" I said drowsily_

_Mummy just smiled and laughed a little "Why you are always wanting to sleep?"_

"_Cause I am sleepy" I answered _

_I walked to the front door and exited the café I looked and saw a boy drooling over our food I looked at the mystery boy more carefully he was wearing casual clothes a yellow and white striped shirt, plain brown pants and green sport shoes with a star symbol on each side. He also had spiking brown hair and green eyes he was and also pretty tanned. _

"_Hello" I said tiredly _

_I think he was a little surprised because he jumped a little then he started saying sorry for some reason._

"'_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" shouted the guy._

_I looked at him like he was an idiot._

_I kicked him on the leg to make him stop saying sorry because if he continues to say sorry in front of the café he will add too much attention._

"_Ow!" he shouted_

"_Why are you in front of the café?"_

"_What did you do that for?!" _

"_I am asking why you are in front of the café"_

"_Oh, sorry again they just looked so good I wanted to try some"_

_I looked at him again now that he is facing me I can see he has holes and dirt all over his shirt and pants._

_I pulled him though my secret area I always go to whenever I wanna take a nap or something._

_I gave him one of mine favorite cake sponge cake._

_I gave it to him and he starting drooling._

"_Can I have it?!" he shouted _

_I nodded._

_Then he started to eat as if his own life depended on it._

_I smiled at him he just looked so happy it just feels blissful._

"_Thank you" he shouted_

_I was in shock he finished already?!_

_I gave him 5 sponge cakes AND HE IS FINSIHED?!_

_I sighed and looked at him he is kinda cute…._

"_Hello what is your name?" I asked_

"_Ahh, I haven't told you yet haven't I?"_

"_I am Soma Kukai, yours?"_

"_I am Hinamori Amu"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

"_Yeah"_

_After we chatted of a loonnngggg time and I enjoyed it he is fun to talk to and funny as well._

"_Let's take you home" I said_

"_Okay!"_

_I walked with him and chatted when one of the some boys in my school who bullies me walks over._

"_You look BAKA I mean pink hair you stand out like a monster" he said grabbing a hold of my hair._

_I shivered I was scared being called ugly cause I already know I am ugly it hurts A LOT._

"_LET GO OF HINAMORI" shouted a deadly voice_

_The bullies were scared and ran with their tails between their legs._

_Kukai then came over and hugged me real tight _

"_Sorry"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Those people scared you right?"_

"_No….."_

"_Come on!"_

"_I said I am okay….."_

"…"

"…_..ok then here"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You say that a lot don't you?"_

_I saw in his hands was a red ribbon it was a very, very cute one._

_I had white sakura flowers and four-leaf clovers everywhere on the ribbon it also has tiny cute white laces around the edges too. _

"_Thank you" I said blushing a little only a little!_

"_You're welcome let me tie on for you!"_

_He tied the ribbon in my hair I blushed deep red maybe a deeper red than the ribbon, feeling his fingers twirling though my hair._

_"Hey, Kukai where did you find the ribbon?"_

_"Oh, when you went to the toilet I saw the ribbon in your room I thought it would look cute on you!"_

_I blushed again what?! It's the first time someone called me cute...!_

"_Okay bye, bye" I said waving slightly_

_Soon after that his parents started working at the café and his moved next door. _

_I met him over and over again we are family after all._

_Flashback Ends_

Ku-chan and I are still best friends no matter what.

I felt my nose touched something and saw a sakura blossom.

I looked up smiled it was SAKURA FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING!

"Kukai let's look at the sakura blossoms!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Okay!"

I danced as the sakura blossoms flying around me and the wind danced along with me it was so much fun!

**Kukai Pov**

I looked at Amu-chan she looked cute dancing in the wind and sakura blossoms.

Amu smiled happily at me waving.

I smiled back sadly Amu-chan doesn't know I am in love with her.

I want to tell her but I can't I GOT NO COURAGE ALRIGHT!

She just keeps making these cute smiley faces and I CAN'T CONTOL MYSELF AT ALL!

"Ku-chan come and play with me!" said Amu-chan smiling at me.

Okay then I snapped.

"Okay I'll play with you….."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I did a fast dash and pinned Amu-chan down to the ground.

"Ku-chan?"

"Sorry Amu-chan I don't want to hurt but I reached my limit!"

"Huh?"

**(A/N: I suck at this part okay?!)**

I kissed her gently and Amu-chan seems shaken back but put kissed me back.

I wasn't long till gentle kissing turned in to something wilder I guess?

I soon stopped kissing Amu-chan to take a deep breath.

Then I started to nibble on her neck

She blushed deep red and the look on her face was pure bliss

I looked at her and whispered in her ear

"I love you"

**Amu Pov**

"I love you"

I was shocked I couldn't believe it

"Ku-chan said he loved me" I said

"Yes"

"I love you too" I said smiling happily

"Really"

I nodded

Kukai looked at my head and kissed the ribbon he gave me 3 years ago

"You still have it"

"I like it a lot" I said I was still pinned under him but I kinda liked it.

Kukai then suddenly kissed me again and much harder.

I blushed again.

Kukai soon stopped and stood up.

We were both panting because of how many kisses we had done.

I took off my ribbon and tied it on Kukai's hair

I smiled at him as he turned he face to me

"As a gift for being lovers"

"Yeah"

And he gave me one last kiss and walked to school hand in hand.

Who would-who could have known that Kukai and I became a couple and it was all thanks to that ribbon that will tie us together forever...


End file.
